


Lost War: Slytherin Girl

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Lost War [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose still wasn’t sure just how it happened. It all went so fast that she could barely wrap her mind around it. But here she was: New school, and hopefully, new friends too. If only Malfoy stopped looking at her as if she just crawled out of the sewers…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost War: Slytherin Girl

Rose still wasn’t sure just how it happened. It all went so fast that she could barely wrap her mind around it. Yet here she was, standing in front of the large castle that was Slytherin, Elite School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wore the black robes with green and silver and the proud Slytherin badge. The only one she knew in the entire school were her cousins Victoire, Dominique and Louis, who were here thanks to their mother’s influence and money. Aunt Fleur’s father was Minister of Magic in France.

“Weasley,” Scorpius Malfoy sneered at her, glaring with his silver grey eyes.

Rose scowled at him. The Dark Lord had told them that Malfoy would be her guide for the first few weeks in the new school, but she really would have hoped he didn’t look at her as if she smelled like a sewer or whatever. Really, could the boy look any more displeased.

“Just go to your friends, I’ll find my own way around,” she told him.

“The Dark Lord gave me an order, Weasley,” Malfoy hissed annoyed.  
“I rather do as I am told than face any consequences. So you’ll follow me.”

With that, the blonde turned around and walked away. Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance, but still followed the boy, not wanting to be left behind. No matter what she said, she preferred not to be left alone in this Snake pit of Purebloods and rich kids. Especially because she was neither.

“Weasley. These are my friends, Anastacia Lestrange and Apollo Zabini,” Scorpius introduced the two.

Anastasia had dark brown curly hair and a very pale face, making her dark eyes stand out more. Apollo was quite the opposite, with a bronze tan, green eyes and dark blond curls. They both sized Rose up with cool expressions before nodding at her. Rose lifted her chin proudly and willed her hands to stop shaking.

“A pleasure,” she said calmly.

She really wished she was still at Hogwarts, studying, along with Laura McMillan while her cousins crowded her and teased her. She’d much rather try to escape Fred and George’s horrid pranks than sitting here, being silently judged by a group of snobbish Pureblood kids.

“I heard your mother became the Dark Lord’s personal assistant,” Anastasia Lestrange said.

“Y-yes. She was hired right after I boarded for Hogwarts,” Rose replied, nodding.

“And she’s a mudblood, right? That’s really impressive,” Apollo Zabini said awed.

“Mum’s the smartest witch her age. It has nothing to do with her being muggleborn.”

Lestrange snorted but didn’t disagree with Rose. Grinning, Zabini threw an arm over Malfoy’s shoulder and pulled his head in, giving his cousin a nookie.

“Hey! Stop it!” Malfoy whined.

“Fine, you little baby,” Zabini laughed.  
“Let’s go inside, I bet Professor Snape has a small speech ready for us by now.”

‘Small was exactly the right word for the headmaster’s speech. As all students had stepped in there were still less than 500 of them for all 7 years combined, meaning there were only half as much as at Hogwarts, and yet the school was a lot bigger. Rose had seen Professor Snape before, at the party, and both her parents had told her a lot of stories about him. Her dad still called the man the ‘Dungeon Bat’. She could clearly see why.

“Welcome back,” the man said in a deep, monotonous drawl.  
“Now that Yule Break is over, your studies can finally truly begin. For those of you who thought you had to work hard before. You’ll have to double your efforts from now on. No dunderheads will leave this school.”

“He’s always like that, but he’s a very smart man,” Lestrange whispered in Rose’s ear.  
“Mum told me he was an amazing teacher too, when she was a student, and father and the Professor are old friends. They went to school together.”

“Oh,” Rose mumbled.

“Don’t act so twitchy, Weasley!” Zabini laughed.  
“It’s just a school. I bet it’s not even that different from Hogwarts.”

“It’s very different from Hogwarts,” Rose replied frowning.  
“Everything here is big and ancient and impressive! Hogwarts is a big square building. And…”

She took her new schedule and waved it at Zabini.

“Even the curriculum is all different!”

“Different how?” Malfoy asked curiously.

“Well, for one, we didn’t get Dark Arts, or Defence Against the Dark Arts. No Pureblood Etiquettes either,” Rose said, scowling at the parchment.  
“Instead, we had Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, which I’ve read are both electives here for 3rd year and up.”

“No Dark Arts or Defence?” Zabini asked wide-eyed.  
“How in the world are you going to defend yourself? Or become Aurors?”

“Mum told me that if Hogwarts graduates want to become Aurors, they have to follow an entrance education at the Academy,” Rose explained.  
“Or they had to have been accepted into Slytherin after 5th and finished their education here. Like Teddy Lupin.”

“You seem to know a lot about it,” Lestrange said.

Rose blushed a bit and gave a hesitant nod.

“My dad is an Auror, and I hope to become one too,” she said.

“My dad’s a teacher here,” Lestrange said proudly.  
“Defence, actually. He wanted to teach Dark Arts originally, but that’s already Amycus Carrow. He’s better at fighting Dark creatures anyway, so he’s accepted the job.”

“That’s really cool!” Rose said wide-eyed.  
“Do you get better grades because of it, or is he extra hard on you?”

“Actually, it’s more like I still have to go to class during holidays,” Lestrange muttered.

“She is the best out of all of us,” Zabini agreed grinning.  
“And not because daddy favours her. She hexed a fourth year during first week of classes!”

“It’s less fun when she’s spending half the summer in the same house as you and gets angry over something stupid,” Malfoy groused, causing Lestrange and Zabini to laugh.

The three Pureblood children continued teasing each other and messing around while Rose watched them with large, curious brown eyes. For all those years, she’d only seen these kids stiff, cold, like miniature versions of their stiff, cold parents. Junior Death Eaters. Yet here they were, laughing, joking, playing like the kids at Hogwarts. It was strange. Unnatural almost.

“Rose!”

She looked up and smiled when she noticed her cousins. Victoire smiled brightly and waved her over.

“Go ahead,” Malfoy told her lazily.

Rose nodded and got up to join her cousins, who were all three watching her with curiosity and amusement.

“How is your first day going up to now?” Louis asked her as she reached them.

Rose scowled at him and put her hands on her hips.

“I only _just_ arrived!” she huffed.  
“How can it go anywhere already?”

All three laughed, causing Rose to blush brightly in embarrassment.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Dominique chuckled.  
“We’re just a little worried since you’re not used to these kind of people.”

“I’ll survive,” Rose promised with a smile.

“Good. And if you need anything, don’t hesitate to come to any of us, alright?” Victoire pressed.

“I will, promise,” the youngest grinned and her cousins.  
“Thanks guys. I’m really happy to have the lot of you.”

Around that moment, the bell rang, and everyone started moving.

“You should go to your classmates,” Victoire told Rose.

The redheaded first year nodded in agreement and turned around again, rushing to where Malfoy and his friends were already waiting for her.

“Ready for your first Slytherin class, Hogwarts Girl?” Zabini asked teasingly.

Rose smiled at him and opened her mouth to reply, but Malfoy beat her to it.

“No. From today forward, Weasley is officially a Slytherin Girl,” he said.

 


End file.
